


A Russian Attitude Adjustment

by casiks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Current Events, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern, PWP, Sadomasochism, Using a gun as a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiks/pseuds/casiks
Summary: Alfred made another mistake, as always. The stress of it all causes him to lash out at others, but what happens if someone actually gives him a proper scolding?Warning: Sensitive themes, sexual themes and guns being used as a dildo. If this makes you uncomfortable, then this fic is not for you.





	A Russian Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairenil/gifts).

What was he thinking, was he even thinking straight at all? Deep down inside, he knew this was probably one of the dumbest decisions of his life, and that would say a lot because Alfred has made many mistakes in his life. He can honestly count on his finger how many times he has fucked up, and he was sure **others** would be more than happy to point those mistakes out to him, as if he wasn’t already aware.

But he still wasn’t thinking rationally.

From the day he became independent, it was as if he was instantly thrown into a huge storm with no navigation system. There were no instructions on what he should expect, besides the teachings he had learned from Francis, Gilbert and even his own people. Washington and Adams had been a great support system for when he was just starting out.  
But the emotional strain it put on him? Fuck, he had not been prepared for this. He has been a nation for almost 300 years and the stress just kept piling. With this stress came actions that he wouldn’t normally have done if he hadn’t had been under such stress and scrutiny, then perhaps he wouldn’t have acted irrationally and decided to cut trade ties with China.

“Are you BLOODY insane? Do you realize how much this would harm you and the rest of the world? Alfred, you are a global superpower, you managed to throw yourself into the tide and you became the world’s police along with it! You have a responsibility, boy!” Boy. He hated that word, it was degrading. Yes, he was younger than the rest but he deserved to not be treated with such disrespect! The blonde bit his lip to silence any snark as his father droned on and on about his supposed ‘mistake.’ “But you are NOT invincible! China is your largest trading partner and with your debt and everything else, the second you decide to do this, it could damage you in more ways than one. Not just you, but your other trading partners could possibly be hurt from it as well!”

Arthur’s reaction was to be expected, he could never let go of the parental role he has with Alfred. France hadn’t said much, but Alfred knew he silently agreed with Arthur with the look in his eyes.

It was Matthew that had made him even more insecure about his decision, but it did not seem to phase him.

“How can I make you understand that you need to think twice about this, Alfie? This delusion you are having about things going along as they were without China is not--”  
“Mattie, I know what I am doing! I don’t need a lecture right now, I get that enough from the others! Can you just… can we just **not** talk about it right now?” Alfred had snapped, his tone obviously beyond aggravated as he rubbed a palm to his face, heaving a harsh sigh.

“Okay.” It was a simple answer, straight to the point. “Well, I need to catch my plane. There’s a festival in Toronto, if you want to stop by.” Matthew would respond with a smile and a small pat on Alfred’s back before he departed. Alfred watched as his brother walked away, a part of him feeling slightly guilty for snapping in the way that he had done; but at the same time, how could anyone blame him? Being scolded and berated by multiple people is bound to make anyone snap, right? Hell, Alfred would have suspected that even _Israel,_ all quiet and polite, would have snapped too, wouldn’t he?

The next couple of minutes involved him remaining in the meeting room and just silently thinking to himself, slowly flipping through some papers that he had used for his discussion, which had gotten turned down by Ludwig. Decades ago he had been the weakest country in Europe, after the Second World War, now he is suddenly the leader and most powerful of the European Union. America had to give him some credit, that was a good jump to the top, but he couldn’t help but feel a slight jealousy since he seemed to have more respect from others than Alfred does. Even… even fucking China treats Germany with some respect, and that old bastard barely gives anyone respect!  
Regardless, Alfred could still hear the German’s condescending voice describing his idea “...impractical on all grounds, Alfred” and the anger returned. He slammed his fist on the table and let out the loudest groan he could muster without it being **_too_** loud. “UUGH!!”

“My, has no one taught you about throwing tantrums, Fredka?”

This was just what Alfred needed.

“Oh fuck off.” He hissed out harshly, sharp blue eyes turning towards the Russian and glaring angrily into his violet eyes. Those amused irises just stared back, flickering with a different emotion as soft chuckles would slip from his lips. “О, это так же, как вы.” ( Oh, that’s just like you. ) His tone sounded as if he had come across the most amazing discovery, but this tone wasn’t abnormal. Russia often enjoyed Alfred’s anitics and found him overwhelmingly entertaining. Seeing him speak with his cutting like words, sass, and the aggressive mannerisms was extremely humorous and cute. What was more cute would come after all the shouts and aggressive behavior and seeing Alfred’s reaction when Ivan would erase that fiery look and put him in his place. He crumbled like legos so adorably.

The Russian words made Alfred seethe, the anger on his face burning with larger embers. He was NOT in the damn mood. Out of all the times Ivan could bother him, he had to choose _now_ of all days. This fucking sucked.

"The hell are you even still doing here?"

"Совещание закончилось не тридцать минут назад, но я не думаю, что мне нужно объяснять себя такому очевидному ребенку." ( The meeting ended thirty minutes ago, but I don’t think I need to explain myself to such an obvious child. )

Alfred understood a lot of Russian given the fact that he had learned it in the late 19th century. Come the 20th century he refused to speak a single word of it out of spite, and he still does to this day. ( _Which, that little stubborn part of him could and has been easily squashed. Russia saw right through him, that tough mask would crumble soon enough._ ) So, he understood every last word and that child comment was the last straw.

"Don’t you have your own people to starve-- AGH!”

The sudden appearance of the older man behind him caused his heart to skip a beat, a gloved hand wrapping tightly around his neck and pulling his own body back until his back pressed into Ivan’s chest. The platinum blonde smiled from ear to ear, cutting his eyes at Alfred. “Would you like to finish that sentence?” That was a threat. Alfred could see it from a mile away. Now, this is where a normal person would see the issue and then try their hardest to get themselves out of it. Not Alfred, he would look at the large red signs that say “DON’T ENTER” and zoom past it.

And oh, he did.

“I fucking said - don’t you have people to starve and throw into gulags you dumbass fu--”

**SLAM**

His body hit the table on instant, and he didn’t have time to react as a warm body laid itself down on top of him. The size difference between the two was more obvious now that they were this close to one another rather than it would if they had merely been near each other. Alfred’s shock was clear on his face. Sure, Ivan had always done things like this by surprise since the cold war, as it was something they both ( Alfred would deny it ) were extremely into. However, this time, they were **still** in the meeting room, and the embarrassment Alfred felt was unbelievable. How many nations were still here?! There was still bags in here! Anyone could walk in!

“WHAT THE FUCK? H-hey! Not fucking here, Vanya!” He’d try and wrench his arms around and punch the fuck out of him, but the sudden pull on his wrists, both of them no less to his back to be contained by a pair of - why the hell did he have handcuffs on him?

“I haven’t heard you call me that in quite a long time, Fredka.”

He would whine at that, a mix between a groan as well as his eyes snapped shut. He would wiggle and squirm, his rear end pushing and pressing against Ivan, suddenly feeling something hard poking him. Alfred was about to shout at him angrily, calling him a disgusting pervert and other colorful words. However, Ivan reached down and pulled out what was _actually_ poking Alfred.

“You are an open book, aren’t you? You thought this was something else? Nyet, I’m not a little sensitive shlyukha like you.” The handgun in Ivan’s hand glistened in the dim light, slowly placing it on the table next to Alfred.

Alfred felt extreme offense at that insult, eyes barely paying attention to the gun that was placed there. “The fuck are you talking about? You--” A strangled squeal slipped free when a hand reached down and grasped his hardening bulge, soon working his pants down in the same moment. “_This_ is what I am talking about, Malinka.” The tan nation’s cheeks were a dark cherry red at that, and he once again, let out an aggravated groan while thrashing against Russia’s hold.

“RUSSIA! You fucking- NNRGH!” He felt his arms being grasped and held behind his back, the harshness that was embedded in that action caused Alfred to unconsciously shiver. “Come onnnn! Really?! Can’t overpower me yourself?! Have to catch me off guard, huh?! Too scared that I might put up a fight that you can’t handle, is that it?!” His shouts fell to deaf ears, or well, they were acknowledged and all Ivan did was smirk and send the harshest smack he could muster, which was extremely hard, to his underwear clad rear end. The hand that was roughly squeezing his bulge had shot under those said underwear, clasping onto him and even scratching the sensitive areas with his nails.

“Говори, когда с тобой разговаривают, **это понятно?**” ( Speak when you are spoken to, is that understood? )

The stinging smack, the assault on what was between his legs, as well as the authoritative and domineering tone of voice that Alfred had heard many times in the past, shocked him into shutting his mouth instantly as sounds of pain were instantly heard.

“You will not move, shlyukha.” Both hands released him slowly, and it was at that point when Alfred realized just how turned on he was.

He gulped, feeling himself suddenly _wanting_ to obey. The small amounts of pain awakened the masochist inside him, and the Russian knew exactly what he was doing with that. The bastard. “Why.. w-why are you doing this anyway? G-got nothin’ better to do?”

Ivan took a step back, lips curving in a sinister grin and admiring the way Alfred looked, completely helpless. His mind raced with possibilities of how he would be able to make full use of his toy. Oh what luck he had at that moment. It was obvious and well known that Alfred would be easy to break, with a single gesture no less. Stepping forward again, one of his hands came forward to grab onto his chin and lift it so that he was facing Russia, causing him to crane his neck a little bit to do it in the position he was in. Russia didn't say anything at first, though, he just let him feel that hand on his chin, forcing Alfred’s head up, for a good few seconds before he finally spoke. "I just wanted to get you in your…**_rightful_**...position before we continued as soon as possible, malinka. You see, why would I let you get away with mouthing off like a hopeless little brat..." Russia’s voice was deep and authoritative and he spoke while reaching down with his other hand to slip inside the underwear again to cup and harshly squeeze his bare member, smiling down at him before continuing. "...when I could remedy that and punish you like you deserve? To do with as I wish? So, why don’t you..." His grip on Alfred's chin tightened and he leaned in close to him, eyes burning. "...be a good slut and do as I say?" He let go of Alfred's chin, but not before planting a searing, dominant kiss to his lips.

Alfred’s body would arch upward as much as he could on the table, the military steal cuffs being completely impossible to tear off with any of his normal strength. With the way his back was arched, his stomach and chest would press against the counter top and he felt his shirt riding up as Ivan had reached down and harshly pulled it up to expose his bare stomach and chest, tearing the fabric at the seams. Alfred felt a sharp, burning pain almost instantly when the older nation’s head leaned down to latch his teeth on his shoulder where the neck meets, sinking them in and causing blood to rush from the newly formed cut. Instead of a scream or just agony, Alfred’s scream was a mix of extreme pain and **pleasure**. The longer the sting festered, the quicker Alfred became aroused.

Their rough make-out session lasted only a couple minutes until Ivan allowed him space to breathe fully. He began to let out moans and groans, the hand that had been abusing his length had surprisingly started up with gentle touches. The hand would jerk slowly up and down, purposely going slowly to tease him.

“Ahhhhh- Fuckkkk- Uhhhhhhnnnnngh-“ The wave of pain and pleasure was incredible. It shot through Alfred’s body, with a series of spasms following close behind. These abuses and ministrations continued on, a hand reaching and then dragging nails up the length of his back, revealing angry red lines as well as small cuts here and there.  
“UGH please! Just fuck me you asshole!” After that shout, Ivan’s hand pulled itself from Alfred’s underwear and then roughly ripped his underwear completely off. In an instant, the handgun was grasped, and Alfred only had a second to realize in mortification what the Russian was going to do with it.

“NO no no sto--- **AAAH**!!”

Screams of pain released, the nose of the gun pushed itself past Alfred’s ring of muscle with zero care for the damage it would cause. Little bits of blood would slip down the backs of his thighs, but the reaction to this would have shocked anyone else if Ivan hadn’t known just how much of a pain slut America was. “Aah, this is nice, isn’t it? As expected, it wasn’t hard to push it in. Quite loose, aren’t you?”

Tears streamed down his face, and his cock twitched as precum began to bead at the head. Ivan’s free hand wrapped around the back of his neck after he has moved around to the back of him. His large hand began to squeeze and squeeze until for a split second, Alfred thought he would lose all his breath. During the moment he couldn’t breathe, the gun began to thrust violently in and out of him.

“Aaagh! Ngghh!! Mmghf AAAH!!” He let out several strangled whimpers, moans and groans as that gun rubbed harshly against his prostate, no doubt turning the thing raw. During this moment, they both registered the sound of talking in the far distance, no doubt at the end of the hallway. The fear of himself being caught like this diminished in an instant when he heard something click.

The bastard took the gun off safety! No, oh fuck.

His heart rate increased tenfold, his breathing also rapidly rising to the point of hyperventilation. He would beg and plead for Ivan to pull it out if he could, but with that other hand actively choking him, he couldn’t say anything. He knew his face must be blue at this point, his vision growing hazy. He would pass out if Ivan didn’t stop.  
Luckily, the Russian’s goal wasn’t to make him lose consciousness. So, the hand released pressure, but it stayed there. Alfred’s pathetic gasps to gain breath came back full circle, a large intake of breath as well as the moans being audible. Oh god, he was getting so fucking close… The stimulation and the fear of the gun going off was just too much.

“Pl-please! Vanya please!” He whined out, only for that same sinister grin to return as the gun ceased it’s violent thrusting.

A click, the safety was back on.

“Wha..?” Alfred was dumbfounded. Even more so when the handcuffs were taken off him and the Russian’s body pulled itself away. Blue eyes looked back in confusion, seeing the look on Ivan’s face and suddenly feeling worried.

“I told you, this is punishment. Did you really think I would let you finish after the way you had talked to me?” Alfred didn’t say anything, he just would pant and whimper in mortification at the orgasm denial. Ivan gathered his things with a smile as Alfred weakly fumbled with his clothing, frowning at the fact his underwear was ruined.

“Oh, Fredka..” Ivan’s authoritative voice was back. Alfred looked up, seeing the man already near the door. “No relieving yourself until the next meeting. If I find out you touched yourself after this, and trust me, I will know; I will make sure you regret it.”

Blue eyes widened in horror.

“But that’s two months away!”

A dark chuckle sounded, no response at all and then he was gone, the door softly shutting behind him.

“Fuckin’..” Alfred, whined, wanting to break everything in that room.  
  
Well, this was going to be a long two months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a gift for my best friend, as RusAme is one of mine and hers biggest OTPs. I hope you enjoy this bby and I hope your 21st b-day is amazing! Other than the sucky fact that you are sick, but I hope this boosts your mood a lil bit! 
> 
> Also am sorry of there are any mistakes ^^' I was quick to proof read, but I hope it's good!


End file.
